The known devices designed for physical exercises are of different types.
They generally comprise:                sophisticated devices placed directly on the floor; or        elementary devices such as elastic or torsion bars.        
The first are generally used indoor and the second can be used anywhere. Unfortunately, they are not always suitable for outdoor activities as a complement to walking or jogging.